Awaken ( a almost fanfic )
by OtakuMiku
Summary: Read the story! its my first fanfic ! it wont start out as one,though...


**Awaken**

By Sae Rin Hyun* (a.k.a. Sarah Johnson, Otakumiku, Amiru, Amiru_neko, Sai, Sae-chan, or Saerin (pronounced siren), Nacchan, and some other things (OwO))

My first fanfic(fiction)! i'll post better fanfic's later 0u0

_Chapter 1-The Beginning_

This day, I thought would be my last day I spent in my boyfriend's school, The Prestigious Cross Academy. Where all the big shots had gone to college; I had gone to see the school and its entire splendor, and since he went here I'd visit him, My Boyfriend, Tokiya; a wild and charismatic rich bishie, with strawberry-blond hair and ice blue/green eyes, and a mischievous grin plastered on his charming, wise-looking face. I wandered up to the Cafeteria area, and there was Tokiya. He was sitting with some women, and other men. At first I thought, 'they are just his friends, no big deal.' Then He wraps his arms around one of his male companions, and gives him a kiss. The male took it very easily, and was even at ease. I was shocked, my mind spun with a million reasons, but none of them could ever cover up that. I thought to myself, 'Tokiya….why?'

I knew Tokiya was gay because; I was his Boyfriend, Ryu Takahashi. After thinking it over in my head, I decided we would break up. Even if I love Tokiya, he will still cheats on me with others. I Input the text, 'it's over Tokiya.' But that was most indefinitely a lie, if I had ever told one. I love him passionately, but he only partially returns my feelings, and he's cheating on me with other men, and even some women! I kicked myself mentally, just for even deciding to love him, nevertheless even dating him.

'Goodbye, Tokiya…' I thought to myself. And then suddenly someone gripped my shoulder, turning me around. It was Tokiya; he wore a flustered-concerned look on his face. I was paused with shock, by the fact that Tokiya was confronting me; or so I thought. I began trying to talk to him, but my voice came out in nervous, quivering stutters. '_h-he-hello t-Tokiya_,' I stuttered impatiently, without thought. But his only words were, 'Ryu…quit stuttering.' And then he wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning me forward. We were suddenly nose to nose, then he kissed me like we would when it was our anniversary, or a wedding celebration, or New Years', it took me off-guard. My eyes were still open in shock while he kissed me, my mind was spinning. I finally straightened out my mind. I shoved Tokiya away, running off blushing like a little girl with a fever. I clicked the send button on the text.

'Goodbye, Tokiya' is what I wrote and sent, after I sent my first and last text to him. He didn't bother chasing me; he was too busy staring at his phone screen blankly, obviously shocked by my texts. I forgot to look ahead when I was running away, but I kind of wanted to savor this victory. I slammed into somebody, tripped, fell, and knocked both of us down to the ground; I fell on top of him.

He was a beautiful, platinum-blond locked man, with enchanting silver-specked green eyes, and a quiet-but seemed wise countenance, he looked so mysterious and intriguing, and I almost forgot we were accidentally kissing. My face turned fifty shades of red; I backed off this beautiful stranger. Lifting myself off the ground, when I was up I looked at him, he was really tall also. He took the knock over-accidental kiss pretty well; he was giving me this mature, but shocked look. He was taken aback by the fact a due kissed him, but overall he was calm and collected. He somehow seemed used to it. I was somehow thoroughly puzzled by his mesmerizing expressions. I helped him off the ground. He said, 'comment vous appelez-vous? (What is your name?)' I answered, 'Ryu Takahashi, si tu n'avais pas été là, appeler moi Ryu. (Literally meant but for you, call me Ryu) (But I am called Ryu.)' 'Okay, my name is Ikuto Shao,' he said. 'Sumimasen, Shao-san,' I face palmed myself; I had forgot this was an English school. 'Pas de problème, c'est le école mundial, Ryu-chan.' Good thing I took French in high school, otherwise I'd think he's insane.

He waved at me saying, 'Goodbye, Ryu-chan,' right after hugging me good bye. I knew that this would not be the last time we would meet.

And that's the end, pm me if you want some more ...and Review so i can tell what's wrong...


End file.
